Une routine pas routinère
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: Série : Profilage. Un matin presque comme les autres pour Chloé : maladresse, papotage, bourdes... Normal quoi.


Note de l'auteur :

_Cette histoire a été écrite pendant la 8__ème__ nuit du FoF (forum francophone sur ffnet, allez y jeter un coup d'œil !). Le défi consistait donc à écrire, en 1 heure de temps, un OS sur le thème « Métro »._

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Une routine pas routinière.**

**

* * *

**

« Oh là là je suis en retard ! » s'exclama Chloé, en faisant tomber sa tasse de café.

Elle allait commencer à ramasser lorsque, prise en panique entre l'heure qui avançait et le café qui s'étalait elle décida, après maintes gesticulations, que le café n'irai pas bien loin de toute façon et qu'il valait mieux ne pas arriver encore trop en retard où Mathieu lui ferait encore une réflexion. Elle avait été en retard toute la semaine, et s'était promis d'être à l'heure pour une fois. Ca partait mal…

Elle attrapa gauchement son sac jaune et une veste violette en trottinant vers la porte.

Elle trottina ainsi jusqu'à la bouche de métro la plus proche, ne voyant aucun taxi à l'horizon.

Elle s'aperçu très vite qu'avec ses talons et sa maladresse légendaire, il serait plus prudent pour elle ainsi que pour les personnes autour, qu'elle ne trottine plus dans les escaliers. Pourtant, à la télé ça avait l'air facile, même pour les gens réels autour d'elle par ailleurs. Pourtant son talon heurta le bord d'une marche et elle tomba sur les personnes devant elles, qui tombèrent également, dévalant donc tous les escaliers.

« Remarquez… C'est plus rapide comme technique de… » Commença Chloé en se relevant maladroitement en sentant des regards noirs sur elle. Les parisiens de ce matin ne semblant pas d'humeur à l'humour, Chloé baissa la tête, embarrassée, et passa rapidement son chemin. Le problème c'est qu'elle s'était trompé de quai, alors elle remonta les dits escaliers. Cette fois tout le monde laissa un espace de sécurité avec elle. Pour une fois, elle avait retenu la leçon et descendit les seconds escaliers beaucoup plus calmement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie le métro arriver. Alors elle se remit au trot, et se rattrapa de justesse à un passant, avant de se glisser entre les portes qui se refermaient. Elle trébucha à l'entrée du wagon, mais resta souriante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que son sac était coincé entre les portes. Elle se mit alors à tirer de toutes ses maigres forces, sous les regards moqueurs des passagers.

Finalement, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, ils atteignirent une nouvelle station et les porte s'ouvrirent… Juste alors qu'elle tirait une nouvelle fois son sac. Elle atterrit donc violemment au sol, son sac entre les mains, mais la moitié de ses affaires étalé autour d'elle. Gardant la tête baissée d'embarra et marmonnant dans sa barbe, il lui fallu deux stations pour refourrer son sac de toutes ses babioles.

Lorsqu'elle pu enfin s'asseoir, elle se montra attentive à ce qu'annonçait la voix.

« Mais, excusez moi monsieur » accosta-t-elle avec le sourire. « Bonjour, j'ai pas bien compris ce qu'à dit la voix, on ne va pas en direction du Trabendo là ? »

« Si m'dame »

« Crotte ! » s'écria-t-elle, attirant à nouveau les regards. « Mais quand est-ce qu'il s'arrête ! Oh ! »

Elle se mit alors à faire les cent pas jusqu'à la prochaine station, vacillant à mesure qu'avançait le train et finissant sur les fesses alors qu'il stoppa net. Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent elle se remit prestement et difficilement sur ses pieds avant de se glisser à nouveau entre les portes qui se refermaient.

Elle demanda, paniquée, aux passants quels métro prendre et se remis à trottiner pour attraper le bon métro.

Elle arriva enfin à bon port. Avec 45 minutes de retards…Mathieu allait encore râler. Elle trottina jusqu'à son bureau, essouflée et enleva sa veste.

« Je sais je suis en retard, mais alors ce matin c'était vraiment »

« Mais... Chloé ? » L'interrompis Mathieu.

« Oui je sais » Coupa-t-elle. « Mais je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude du métro, les gens sont vraiment d'une humeur massacrante hein ! » continua-t-elle en s'installant sur son siège. « C'est l'effet de groupes, ils… »

« Chloé ? » Coupa à nouveau Mathieu.

« Oui, quoi ? »

« Mais… vous aviez pas pris votre journée ? Votre rendez-vous chez le dentiste et… »

« Crotte ! » pesta-t-elle à nouveau se relevant prestement, tombant par là-même de son siège. Elle essaya d'enfiler rapidement sa veste mais la seconde manche refusait de venir. Mathieu, prit de pitié en la voyant tourner autour d'elle-même tel un chien autour de sa queue, se leva et lui passa la seconde manche.

« On se calme hein, vous allez encore nous faire une catastrophe sinon. »

« Nan mais en plus j'y étais hein ! Dans le métro, mon dentiste est à côté du Trabendo. Et puis en fait je m'étais trompé et donc j'ai changé et... »

« Chloé ! » Coupa encore Mathieu en riant, tout comme leurs collègues. « Ça va, on va vous appeler un taxi hein, ça évitera des mésaventures. »

« Et donc en fait je pense qu'avant toute chose il faut que vous songiez sérieusement à régler cette question de l'œdipe, sinon vous resterez bloqué dans cette situation affective conflictuelle entre votre femme et votre mère et… » Chloé s'arrêta en même temps que le taxi. « Non mais c'est un peu plus loin. » L'informa-t-elle.

« Oui je sais » lui répondit le chauffeur. « Mais vous, vous allez descendre ici hein. »

« Mais, euh… Je… »

« Ça va la course est pour moi, aller au revoir mamzelle ».

« Nan mais y a pas que son Œdipe qu'il doit régler lui… » Marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elle entreprit de marcher les cent mètres qui la séparait de son dentiste sans détruire la planète.

* * *

Bon walla, désolée c'est vraiment court, mais pas vraiment d'inspiration. J'espère que ça vous a plu :)


End file.
